narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Bow and arrows
A bow is a ranged weapon, used to shoot projectiles over a distance. They are used by most armies in the World of Narnia, along with Swords and Spears. Aside from battle, bows can also be used for hunting. The most famous set of bow and arrows in Narnia belonged to Susan Pevensie. They were a gift from Father Christmas and were said to "not easily miss" any target.LWW X Narnian Dwarfs were renowed as expert archers.LB XI Notable uses of bows and arrows * Queen Lucy wielded a bow during the Battle of Anvard.HHB XIIHHB XIII * Prince Caspian learned to shoot a bow as part of his royal education.PC V * Susan used her bow to frighten off a pair of Telmarine soldiers, which allowed Trumpkin the dwarf to be rescued. * Susan also competed in an archery contest against Trumpkin - and won - to prove that she and her siblings were indeed the Golden Age monarchs of Narnia.PC VIII ** The two later competed again - if unofficially - when a bear approached the party and Trumpkin fired the arrow that brought it down.PC IX * During their encounter with the Sea Serpent, the crew of the Dawn Treader attempted to dispatch the beast with arrows, but the serpent's iron-like hide made the missiles useless. * During her voyage on the Dawn Treader, Lucy had a bow on hand at least once- when the party disembarked on the Land of the Duffers.VDT IX ** She may also have had a bow on hand when the ship entered Dark Island, as Caspian ordered her and two other archers into the fighting-top with bows at the ready.VDT XII * Puddleglum the Marshwiggle brought two bows on the expedition to rescue Prince Rillian, one for himself and one for Eustace Scrubb. Partway through their journey, Puddleglum used his bow to shoot down a large goose, which the group had for supper that night. * Jill Pole wielded a bow throughout The Last Battle. * During the Battle of Stable Hill, King Tirian had his animal troops free the talking horses held prisoner by the Calormene forces. The beasts attempted to join the king's side, but were killed by a group of rengarde dwarfish archers before they could rendezvous. Types of bows Crossbow thumb A Crossbow is an advanced bow mounted on a wooden shoulder stock. It shoots bolts rather than arrows. They were used in the film adaption of Prince Caspian by the Telmarines. Longbow thumb|100px|left In some adaptions, longbows are used. They are like bows, but are larger, which allows them to have extra power when firing arrows. Shortbow thumb|150px Shortbows are a bow, which are more or less the same as the longbows, but they are a lot shorter. This is ideal for a lot of Narnians, as it allows them to be used by beings such as Dwarves and Talking Beasts, since they obviously can't handle a longbow, which are too large for them. Ballista thumb|left|Telmarine army with Ballistas In the film adaption of Prince Caspian, Telmarines also use ballistas to kill many Narnians from a distance. They are like crossbows, only much much larger so that they can't be held by any man. Users The known users of bow and arrows include, but are not limited to, are: - *Eustace Scrubb *Griffle *Jill Pole *Lucy Pevensie *Puddleglum *Susan Pevensie *Trumpkin *Witch's Dwarf References See Also *Armour *Dagger *Knife *Shield *Siege Weapon *Spear *Sword Category:Weapons Category:Objects